onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah Clarke
Elijah "Eli" Clarke (born Elijah Clarke Rayburn) is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime soap opera One Life to Live. The role was portrayed by Matt Walton from 2009 through 2010. Storyline Elijah Clarke first appeared in Llanview in August 2009, when Nora and Bo Buchanan hired him to represent them in a lawsuit filed by their son, Matthew, who was seeking the right to undergo surgery that could restore the use of his legs. When Matthew's attorney, Tea Delgado, threatened to reveal to the court that Bo and Nora had shared a kiss the night prior to Nora's marriage to Bo's brother, Clint, Elijah turned the tables on her. Elijah told Tea that he was aware of certain things about her that could potentially destroy her relationship with Todd Manning. The normally unshakable Tea was disturbed by the threat and agreed to keep quiet. Tea became unnerved when she learned that Todd had hired Elijah to win back custody of his children. Alone, Tea told Elijah she knew that he was working for Ross Rayburn, the man with whom she had been marooned with on deserted island years earlier after Todd had left her for his ex-wife Blair Cramer. She told Elijah that she refused to give into Ross' blackmail demands and return to him what he believes she took from him. It was soon revealed that Tea had married Ross in Tahiti, where Ross was still living as a fugitive. When Todd proposed to her, Tea begged Ross to grant her a divorce. Tea was relieved when Elijah presented her with signed divorce papers from Ross, not realizing that Ross never filed the papers. After Blair brought Ross to Llanview in a failed attempt to disrupt Tea and Todd's wedding, it was revealed that Tea had gotten pregnant after the island escapade and given birth to a child. Ross had assumed that the child was his, but in reality was Todd's. Ross broke into Todd's home and attempted to steal Tea's briefcase, which contained information on the whereabouts of the child, but was caught and arrested. Ross called upon Elijah to help bail him out of jail, and Elijah nearly stole the briefcase that was in police evidence before reconsidering. While behind bars, Ross begged Elijah to get him out of jail so he could search for "his" child, and it came to light that Ross and Elijah were actually brothers. After he got Ross released from jail, Elijah hired a private investigator to dig through Tea's phone records and tracked down her child to the Warwick Academy in London. When Elijah told Ross that he could not leave the country to go after "his" child, a teen-aged girl by the name of Danielle, Ross punched out Elijah and left. Elijah told Tea what had happened, and they both boarded a plane for London. While en route to London, Tea confessed to Elijah that Todd was really Danielle's father. After Danielle ran away to Seattle with new friend Matthew, Elijah and Tea followed after them. Ross tracked them down as well and, after Tea told him that he was not Danielle's father, Ross had a breakdown and took Danielle and Blair hostage. The situation came to an end on a bridge at the Canadian border, as Todd shot Ross and he fell into the icy water to his presumed death. Elijah decided to remain in Llanview to help Danielle cope with Ross' death. He shared a brief flirtation with Tea, but her heart belonged to Todd. Blair decided that she and Elijah could console each other and threw herself at him, and the two began a no strings attached sexual relationship. Elijah expressed jealousy over Blair's relationship with Todd, but Blair assured him that she was over Todd permanently. The two slowly began moving toward an exclusive relationship, and Blair even opened up to him about the death of her son, Brenden, after she got into a car accident with her cousin, Kelly Cramer. After a day in court, Tea fainted and Elijah took her to the hospital, where she agreed to get checked out. Later, Elijah grabbed a file Blair had been looking at and read it, discovering that Tea had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. Elijah agreed not to say anything to Tea, who believed only Blair knew about her death sentence. Blair later confessed that Elijah was aware of Tea's illness and he told Tea he would do anything to help her through her ordeal. On August 18, Blair and Eli eloped to Tahiti to get married. After the ceremony, Kelly called Blair in the middle of their honeymoon. Kelly convinced her cousin that she had proof that Eli was really Bennett Thompson and Craig Pattison, and that he had killed his first wife and his second wife, Olivia Thompson, Melinda Cramer, Rodney and Glenn. Kelly told Blair that John McBain had a warrant for Eli's arrest. Blair confronted Eli, who at first denied everything, claiming his brother Ross was the one responsible for all of the crimes. Refusing to believe his lies, Blair pulled a gun on Eli and demanded he tell her the truth. Eli confessed to all of it, even admitting to pushing Marty Saybrooke down a flight of stairs, which caused her to miscarry her and John's baby, but insisting, "That was an accident right there". Eli tried to convince Blair that he had married her for love and that they belonged together. Just as Blair was about to let her guard down, Eli tried to take the gun away from her. As they struggled for the weapon, Eli attempted to distract Blair by kissing her. Suddenly, a shot was fired. It was revealed that Blair shot Eli, who collapsed to the ground. His last words were "Blair, how could you... I loved you..." and he lost consciousness. A devastated Blair was in shock as Ross' house caught fire, and she tried to rouse Eli to save him from the burning building, without success. John rescued Blair, but was unable to do the same for Eli, as the fire was raging and the house was on the verge of collapsing. Ross arrived and tried to save his brother, not realizing he was too late. The Tahitian police confirmed that Elijah Clarke Rayburn was dead and the autopsy was pending. A week after Eli's death was confirmed, it was revealed it was staged with the help of Ross. Later he was found in st kitts in the hospice room where tea was being treated. Greg falsely diagnosed eli with a hematoma and suggest he go into surgery to fix it but that was an excuse for Greg to get Eli on the operating table and kill him. Eli knew that Greg was lying and tried to kill him and escape to Llanview. Ross finds Eli in the docks to tell him that he got custody of Dani but she ran away. Eli was furious about that stating that he worked too hard for Ross to get Dani back and he just blew it. Ross was wondering why Dani's disappearance a big issue and then he put 2 and 2 together and realize that Eli Killed Tea. After Ross made that conclusion Eli shoots and kills Ross and dumps his body in the water. Todd arrives and shoots Eli but he escapes. Eli kills the baby sitter and then kidnaps Starr, Hope, and eventually Dani. Starr manages to escape from Eli but he ends up kidnapping Tea instead. He pulls a ransom on Todd for 50 million dollars or in Todd's eyes Starr, Hope, and Dani die. Todd goes to the ransom site to do the exchange but Eli changes the rules stating that Blair comes with him. Blair accepts at first but plays him at the last minute. Heartbroken Eli admits he had the warehouse rigged with 20 blocks of C4 and blows up the warehouse. Eli gets arrested and put into police custody and cole just happened to be next to him. Eli was taunting Cole and Cole just snapped, shot and killed Eli and Marty comes by and states "Oh my god Cole he's dead". Cole replies "Good he should be." Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional lawyers